Lainie May
Lainie May is an American brickfilmer. She is known for Mixed Up Day and Bubble. Filmography |- | 2016 || TMLEGO Caleb Birthday stop motion || |- | 2016 || Lego The Cloud || |- | 2016 || Awesome Dive and Spider Guts || |- | 2016 || LEGO Swimming Lesson? || |- | 2016 || LEGO "The Criminal" Trailer. || |- | 2016 || LEGO The Criminal Part 1 || |- | 2016 || Lloyd Ruins MARVEL Movies. || |- | 2016 || Lego Test. || |- | 2016 || Lego War! || |- | 2016 || It's Really Hot Out Here. || |- | 2016 || "This World Is Going Down!" || |- | 2016 || "This World Is Going Down" episode 2 '' || |- | 2016 || ''LEGO TMLEGO Caleb And Bows&Arrows Adventures || |- | 2016 || Another day in LEGO land || |- | 2016 || LEGO Stuck In Claymation. || |- | 2016 || Jesus Story In Stop-motion. || |- | 2017 || LEGO Mini Figure Builds A LEGO Vehicle. || |- | 2017 || LEGO Drive Through "Salad". || |- | 2017 || Oh, I'm falling�� || |- | 2017 || Lego Builds A Lego Vehicle #2 || |- | 2017 || Lil' Kid Gets Arrested. || |- | 2017 || Lego Digging || |- | 2017 || A Forgetful Lego Goes Shopping. || |- | 2017 || The SPLAT GUN!! || |- | 2017 || Portal Fun || |- | 2017 || An Example Of Overreacting. || |- | 2017 || '' The Door That Won't Close.'' || |- | 2017 || Lego Camping. || |- | 2017 || A Break Through In Computer Technology || |- | 2017 || (Not True) Story Of How I Got 100 Subscribers. || |- | 2017 || Can Legos Be Gamers? || |- | 2017 || Cheesy Pizza Resturant... || |- | 2017 || Maniac Lego At War || |- | 2017 || Wrong Bathroom || |- | 2017 || Weather Issues || |- | 2017 || "Jesus Story in Stop-motion" Remake. || |- | 2017 || Beware... || |- | 2017 || Some Lego Had A Bad Day Today || |- | 2017 || Kai Training. || Made for the LEGO ReBrick Ninja for a Day contest |- | 2017 || Don't Walk While Texting || |- | 2017 || Nothing || |- | 2017 || Ground Breaking Lego || |- | 2017 || Barber Shop Trip || |- | 2017 || There's An Emoji For That || |- | 2017 || Caffeine Mishap || |- | 2017 || Math Class || |- | 2017 || Team Volleyball VS Team Bolleyball || |- | 2017 || Sensitive peoplz || |- | 2017 || OCD: Obsessive Coffee Drinker '' || |- | 2017 || ''Orange Candy || |- | 2017 || Oh Christmas Tree, How BadlyPutTogether Your Branches! || Winner of Brick à Brack's Decorate A Christmas Tree Challenge |- | 2018 || Disappointment || |- | 2018 || The Art Of Brickfilming || |- | 2018 || Horse Brickfilm || Made for Brick à Brack's Animation Challenge #3 |- | 2018 || DEAF || Made for Brick à Brack's Silent Contest |- | 2018 || Dating Advice from A Yeti || |- | 2018 || When I Received My First Lego Sets For Christmas || Day 17 of the 25 Brickfilms of Christmas |- | 2019 || Wild Animal || Made for THAC XVI |- | 2019 || Mixed Up Day || 3rd Place in Bricks in Motion's Past and Future Contest |- References Category:American brickfilmers